Cómo conocí a tu padrastro
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Barney le cuenta a su hija como conoció a su tío Ted.
1. Cómo conocí a tu tío Ted

En su habitación del hotel Barney acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo. Estaba nervioso, era su segunda boda pero Barney se sentía más nervioso que en la primera ocasión. Tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación.

"Está abierto", dijo con voz fuerte Barney, sin dejar de acomodar su corbata. La puerta se abrió descubriendo a Ellie Stinson de la mano de su tía Lily.

"¡Princesa!", exclamó entusiasmado Barney en cuanto vio a su hija correr a sus brazos.

"¡Papi!"

"Los dejaré solos", dijo Lily.

"Gracias ", dijo Barney a Lily.

Lily sonrió al ver la tierna imagen de Barney abrazando a Ellie, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

"Cariño siéntate conmigo por favor", dijo Barney sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

"Si papi", Ellie obedeció.

"Hija. Quiero contarte una historia. Pero no es cualquier historia, ésta es una historia legen... espéralo..."

"...daria", dijeron padre e hija en coro.

"Esta historia es de como conocí a tu tío Ted. Corría el año 2001, yo estaba en el baño del McLarens's orinando y al lado mío tu tío Ted…", Barney detuvo la conversación.

A su lado izquierdo Ted orinaba. No usaba traje y tenía una horrible barba de candado, pero igual le resultó atractivo. Sus ojos inevitablemente viajaron a ver su culo pero la ropa holgada de Ted se lo impidió. Luego miró la herramienta que Ted sostenía en las manos. "Nada mal. Igual a la mía, creo.". Barney miró la reacción de Ted. Tal vez se habría enojado o lo había gustado, pero no, Ted este ni siquiera lo había notado.

Tal vez aquel chico no era gay pero Barney no quería quedarse con la duda. Como no podía ser tan directo, comenzó a contarle que era la primera vez sacaba a su hermano sordo a un bar, después de la muerte de su madre. Le contó, al bordo de las lágrimas, cómo había tenido que renunciar a todos sus sueños para poder cuidarlo.

"Ah, lo lamento", contestó Ted cortésmente. Dirigiéndose al lavabo.

Al ver que la reacción de Ted era de indiferencia. Barney inventó que sólo era una historia para conquistar a una rubia, y que si él le había creído seguramente funcionaría con ella.

"¿Cómo te llamas?", preguntó Barney.

"Ted".

"¿Sabes Ted? Me agradas".

15 minutos después.

"Ted, voy a enseñarte a vivir", dijo Barney invadiendo la mesa de Ted.

Ted lo miro sin poderlo reconocer.

"Barney, nos conocimos en el baño"

Tal vez le fue indiferente a Ted. Pero algo había en Ted que le hizo pensar a Barney que tal vez podría haber algo entre ellos. Y en el peor de los casos le gustaba para amigo.

"¡Baño! ¿Dije baño? No, quise decir barra", dijo Barney, al darse cuenta que no le podía contar esa historia a su hija, "Yo estaba en la barra y al lado mío estaba tu tío Ted. ¡Claro! en cuanto me vio se enamoro de mí pero yo no estaba interesado en él. Porque n ese entonces él usaba una horrible barba…"


	2. Sueño erotico

"A veces tengo sueños gay con mi mejor amigo", decía el mensaje de Ted.

Ted había descubierto, gracias a Robin que no se estaba mensajeado con su nueva conquista, si no que eran Marshall y Barney quienes contestaban haciéndose pasar por ella. Así que en venganza Ted envió el mensaje.

La oficina de Barney se volvió un campo de batalla entre él y Marshall por saber quién de los dos era el objeto de deseo de Ted.

"Y este cuerpo sacudiría su mundo", argumentó Barney señalando su propio cuerpo.

"Ted y yo tenemos historia. Sé lo que le gusta. Hay cosas que podría hacerle que lo mandarían a volar", Marshall terminó la frase incomodo al hacerse consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, "¿Por qué intentamos acostarnos con Ted?", dijo mientras abrochaba su saco.

"No lo sé, es extraño", mintió Barney.

Barney se sorprendió. ¿Por que luchaba tanto por ser él el objeto de deseo de Ted? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos por Ted estaban de regreso? Después de tantos años y tantas chicas que pasaron por él, Barney creía haber superado sus sentimientos por su amigo, pero toda esta situación provocó que esos sentimientos renacieran de nuevo. Barney no podía entender el porqué. Sí, ocasionalmente dormía con un hombre... o dos... o tres... o muchos al mismo tiempo, pero nunca había tenido sentimientos por otro hombre, era sólo sexo y ya. ¡Vamos! había dormido con chicas y chicos más atractivos que Ted. Chicos que no se vestían como pordioseros, que si se peinaban, se ejercitaban y además usaban traje. ¿Qué tenía Ted que después de tanto tiempo no lo podía superar?

Horas más tarde, en el bar, Barney y Marshall seguían discutiendo por ser el dueño de los sueños eróticos de Ted.

"Mira quien llega", dijo Marshall señalando a Ted, "Como te va mi mejor amigo desde hace 12 años".

"Es un poco extraño pero tuve un sueño loco la otra noche", dijo Ted.

"Puedes contarnos, Ted. Queda ente nosotros", dijo Barney deseoso de saber la verdad.

"Tus sentimientos son completamente naturales", dijo Marshall.

"¿Seguros?", preguntó Ted.

"Si", dijeron en coro Barney y Marshall.

"Bueno, todo comienza…", y Ted hablo durante 30 minutos de un absurdo sueño donde cenaba con arquitectos.

"¿Eso es todo?", preguntó Marshall.

"¿No hay algún otro sueño? ¿Tal vez algo erótico o sexual?".

"No", dijo con calma Ted.

Marshall cambia de tema y empieza hablar de un futuro pos-apocalíptico dominado por las maquinas. En el que los únicos sobrevivientes son Ted, Marshall y Barney.

"¿Con cuál de nosotros te gustaría "hacerlo"?".

"¿Y por qué tendría que "hacerlo"?", pregunta Ted.

"Las maquinas quiere ver", contestó rápidamente Barney, mientras su corazón latía con rapidez.

"Te matarán… nos matarán si no lo haces con alguno de nosotros", dice Marshall.

"Mmm… eso es muy fácil", dijo Ted.

"¿Con quién?", preguntó desesperado Barney.

"¡Con Holly!"

"¿Quién es Holly?", preguntó Barney.

"Yo soy Holly", dijo una chica apareciendo de la nada.

"La chica a la que han estado suplantado en estos días", dijo Ted, "Robin me lo contó todo, por eso inventé todo eso del sueño".

Ted se marchó con Holly, y Barney se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba ese chico.

"Tanto le gustaba yo a tu tío Ted que hasta soñaba conmigo", mintió Barney años después a su hija.


	3. Fantasía

Ted y Barney viajan en la parte trasera de un taxi en dirección a los suburbios de East Meadow para visitar a Lily y Marshall. Entre ellos, en su silla de bebé, viajaba su falsa hija adoptiva.

"¿En tu departamento o en el mío?", preguntó Ted.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Barney.

"¿Donde vamos a vivir?", preguntó Ted.

"¿No es obvio?", contestó Barney, "En mi departamento".

"¿Por qué es obvio?", dijo indignado Ted.

"Tu apartamento es horrible parece un bazar de antigüedades".

"¡No es cierto!", argumentó indignado Ted.

Barney sólo se quedo mirando a Ted esperando el momento en que se retractara.

"Está bien, sí, parece bazar de antigüedades pero es mejor de tu departamento".

"¡Claro que no!", argumentó indignado Barney.

"Tu departamento es frio, parece que nadie vive ahí".

"Tú le llamas frio, yo le llamo SOFISTICADO".

"Eso sin mencionar a todas las chicas que han pasado por ahí".

"Sólo ha sido en mi cama… y el baño… y los sofás de la sala… y el balcón… y la cocina… y…"

"¡También en la cocina¡", exclamó asqueado Ted.

"Por favor", dijo Barney mirando a Ted con ironía, "En tu departamento vivieron Marshall y Lily, ellos lo habrán hecho hasta en el techo. Espera ¡El techo! Reto…".

"Tú has llevado a más de 200 chicas a tu apartamento".

"Compro una cama nueva para que durmamos y ya".

"¿ _Durmamos_? ¿Quiénes?", preguntó Ted.

"¿Cómo qué quienes? Nosotros".

Barney quiso regresar el tiempo para no haber dicho lo que dijo.

"¡Nosotros! Sería raro que durmiéramos juntos".

"Sí… yo me refería a… cuando…", Barney pensaba que decir para salir de esa incómoda situación, "¡Tríos!".

"¿Qué?".

"Una cama nueva para hacer tríos".

Ted tapo con sus manos los oídos de la bebé.

"No hables de esas cosas frente a la niña", susurró Ted.

"Stormtrooper", argumentó Barney para cambiar de tema.

"¿Qué?".

"Mi departamento tiene un Stormtrooper".

"Un Stormtrooper que se vería mejor en mi departamento".

"¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir eso!", dijo Barney amenazando a Ted con su dedo indice.

"McLaren ́s", contestó Ted.

"¿Qué?".

"Vivo sobre el McLaren ́s".

Barney se quedó sin argumentos.

"Bien jugado Mosby, bien jugado".

"¿Eso significa que viviremos en mi departamento?".

Barney continuó en silencio.

"Tomaré eso como un sí", dijo Ted antes de comenzar a jugar con la bebé.

Ted no pudo notar como Barney lo veía, si lo hubiera hecho habría podido notar el amor que brillaba en los ojos del rubio. No sólo a las chicas les gustaban los hombres paternales si no a Barney también. Tal vez era porque creció sin un padre en casa pero era un hecho que eso le atraía de Ted. Barney sabía que todo esto era un montaje, que esa niña no era su hija sino su sobrina, la hija de James y que Ted estaban que tan afectado por sus fracasos amorosos que había entrado en toda esta locura. La realidad los alcanzaría pero mientras eso pasaba Barney se arrojó a vivir esta fantasía.


	4. Cita

Barney y Ted habían caminaban por las calles de Manhattan desde el restaurante hasta llegar al McLaren's. Fuera del bar ambos se detuvieron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

"¿Disfrutaste la velada?", preguntó burlonamente Ted.

"Sí"

"¡Conseguí una cita de Barney Stinson!" dijo orgulloso Ted.

"Tal vez pero yo conseguí que tú accedieras a construir la nueva sede del GNB. Te lo dije yo siempre consigo lo que quiero", dijo orgulloso Barney.

"Lily dijo que al final terminaría por abrirte mis piernas".

"¿Enserio?".

"Si eso dijo".

"¿Pregunto que si sí me vas a abrir las piernas?".

"¡Claro que no!".

"¿Ni porque mi pene concede deseos?".

"¡No digas tonterías Barney!".

Ambos rieron.

"¿Y tú disfrutaste la velada?", preguntó Barney

Barney no sólo había hecho sus movimientos clásicos de seducción para que Ted construyera la nueva sede del Banco, sino porque también esperaba poder conquistarlo.

"Sí, fue agradable", contestó Ted.

"¿Te gustaría que se repitiera?", dijo rompiendo la distancia entre ellos.

"¿A qué te refieres?", contestó Ted acercándose aun más a Barney.

"A esto", dijo Barney clavando sus labios en los de Ted, para su sorpresa, Ted respondió movimiento sus labios.

"Tal vez deberíamos subir a tu apartamento", propuso Barney, "…o a tú habitación", dijo guiñando un ojo.


End file.
